Portable pressurized containers such as pressurized aerosol cans are employed in numerous industrial applications where space limitations require that the container be fitted with a remote delivery nozzle in order to permit the container to be positioned at a distance from the work station where the contents of the container are used. For example, in removing dust particles from optical assemblies, in cleaning intricate mechanisms and minute electrical components, as well as other miniturized precision assemblies, the manipulation of a pressurized container of solvent or compressed gaseous cleaning agent is impossible unless a remote delivery nozzle is employed which may be easily manipulated and introduced into proximity with the product to be treated.
One such remote delivery nozzle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,438 assigned to the assignee of the present application, the disclosure of which patent is hereby incorporated by reference herein. The nozzle disclosed in such prior patent comprises a pressure control assembly mounted on the top of the pressurized container and also includes an eccentric connector coupling the valve stem of the container to an elongate flexible tube employed to deliver the pressurized contents to a remote release nozzle. An eccentrically-apertured rotatable container cap cooperates with the eccentric connector to tilt the valve stem of the container when the cap is rotated thereby supplying "arming" pressure from the container through the flexible conduit to the manually actuated remote release nozzle.
While this prior art remote delivery nozzle is satisfactory in most respects, it is subject to several serious objections. For example, the eccentric connector and valve cap require precise alignment in order to operate properly and are not entirely suitable for use with those types of pressurized cans having a valve stem assembly which requires substantial downward movement, rather than merely tilting thereof, in order to allow escape of the pressurized contents through the valve stem. More significantly, because the eccentric connector extends through an eccentric aperture in the valve cap, minor leakage of the pressurized contents between the valve stem of the container and the eccentric connector sometimes occurs which results in escape of the contents through the aperture in the cap, thereby wasting the contents. Also, because the user is required to fit the eccentric connector onto the valve stem of the container prior to fitting the cap onto the container, the valve stem is often tilted or depressed during the fitting thereof with the eccentric connector, thereby allowing escape of the contents between the valve stem and the eccentric connector, which in some cases is not only wasteful but also contaminates the area adjacent the container.
It is therefore an important object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly particularly adapted for use with a remote delivery pressurized container nozzle which is not only simple, and therefore economical from a manufacturing standpoint, but may be easily and quickly fitted to a pressurized container in a manner which prevents inadvertent escape of the contents from the can.
According to the present invention, a connector element extends through the top of a cylindrically shaped cap which is adapted to frictionally engage the upstanding annular rim on a standard aerosol can type container. The connector element is secured to the cap by means of a friction fit interlock while an O-ring provides sealing engagement between the connector element and the cap whereby to provide a gas tight enclosure surrounding the valve stem of the container. The connector element includes a elongate bore therethrough into the opposite ends of which the valve stem of the container and a flexible conduit are respectively received. The connector element includes shoulder portions within the bore which sealingly engage the end of the valve stem and urge the latter downwardly to release the pressurized contents when the cap is fitted onto the pressurized container. The connector assembly is installed on the container by merely fitting the cap onto the upstanding rim of the container, thereby eliminating the need for separately aligning and fitting the connector element onto the valve stem before the cap is installed. Once installed on the container, the connector assembly automatically arms the remote delivery nozzle. Disarming is effected simply by removing the cap from the container.